A Shinning Sage
by kitsunefangirl
Summary: A rewrite of Sage's Life. Delia and Red Ketchum are still adjusting to life as a family of three when during a storm, a new life is brought into the fold. Sage will aw the world with his talents, and penchant for catching Shiny Pokemon. Now if the Owl following him would just leave him alone, Sage would be content in life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, a bunch of you have been waiting for a very long time for me to continue with Shiny Sage. A lot has changed since then, and I am grateful for everyone's support. I am debating removing Sage's Life and sequels, and strictly rewrite them completely, but I may also leave them up until I finish writing them.**

 **DIFFERENCES:**

 **-Sage will no longer be paired with Steven.  
-Ash and Sage are the same age.  
** **-Sage will be older when he goes to Hogwarts.  
-All Pokemon up to Alola will be in this story.  
-That does not mean that Unova, Kalos, and Alola Pokemon are common in Kanto, they are actually rare.  
-Kanto will have Contests before they were originally brought in. For all we know, in the Pokemon Universe, maybe Contests existed there, but because Ash wasn't traveling with people who cared about Contests to begin with, he never noticed them. Many argue that Contests started in Hoenn (Anime Verse not Game Verse) when it is a known fact that Dawn(Hikari)'s mother was a Contestant in Sinnoh during her travels. I think they started in Sinnoh, moved to Hoenn, then slowly took over the rest of them. At least, that's my theory.  
-Sterling will not make an appearance. I am still upset about Rollie, and cannot use Sterling any more. Sage will not have an Eevee in the new version. Sapphire will be my newest Muse, based my darling American Pitbull, Lil Mamas.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri. Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.**

 **Please Enjoy Shiny Sage, and all that I have to offer in my writing. If you notice something wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

 **A Loving Family**

 **A Year and a Half**

It was storming outside. Lightning and thunder tore through the sky, disturbing many people's sleep, and scaring children. Quite a few homes had already lost power due to the lightning hitting a tower or two. It was cold as well, seeing how it was nearing midnight, and that it was mid-October. Many adults made sure to keep their families in side, and many Pokemon took refuge within caves or under a bridge in the town.

Delia Ketchum hummed to herself as she warmed up something to eat for her baby boy, Ash. The baby was fussing in his father's arms, unsettled thanks to the noise outside. The two adults shared smiles as he instantly happily babbled as he ate the mac'n'cheese. The three were just getting ready to head back to bed, when a thud was heard at the door.

Passing his wife his son, Red Ketchum rushed to the door, his hand gripping his faithful Charizard's Pokeball. He opened the door, expecting someone injured or trying to rob them. Or even Blue visiting with his son Gary. He got neither of those things. What he got twisted his stomach painfully.

A child, no younger than his son, lay motionless half way between inside of a basket. In the distance he could just make out someone running away. It was raining much too harshly to make anything out about them, other than they were tall, and wide. And they just left a baby on the ground, in the rain. With a heavy heart, he picked the child up and made his way into where his wife stood in worry. He offered a smile, picking the child from the basket before pulling out the letter left inside.

 _The freak is your problem now._

"Oh Red..." Delia whispered in pain as she looked the boy over. "We can't turn him away. Obviously he wasn't in a good home before." Red nodded, holding the child close as he went to the phone in the kitchen.

"Red, is something wrong?" Officer Jenny asked as soon as she answered.

"A child was just dropped on my doorstep. I want to go about adopting him, and had no idea who to call."

"I'll be over soon."

* * *

 **Five Years Old**

"Don't do this, Red. What will I tell the boys? You can't just leave us!" Delia snapped at her husband as he stood in their doorway. "Sage and Ash need you. I need you!"

"I have to do this, Delia. You don't understand. If Giovanni returns to power in Team Rocket, the world is in trouble."

"You walk out that door, and our marriage is in trouble!" The woman looked ready to start crying. "Red, if you leave me, I will never talk to you again. I almost lost you all those years ago. I can't loose you. Please don't leave. If you leave, you may as well never return to this house." The woman was standing her ground, staring sadly at her husband. "Let the Police handle this. Please, Red. Don't leave us."

"I'm sorry, Delia. I love you." The man's eyes watered as he turned to leave. "You know my phone number. Call me if you need help. With anything."

"You shouldn't be a phone call away, you should be here, with us!" However, the man walked away, silent tears falling from his eyes. Delia slid to the floor, covering her eyes and sobbing. She could only be grateful that the boys were playing with their friends.

Or least, they should have been.

Sage was froze beside their porch, hidden by the shrubs, as his father walked out of his life. Out of their life. The boy started running, hoping to catch up to the man that was walking briskly away. Just as Red called out his Charizard, and Sage was about to call out, the boy tripped, biting his tongue. As blood filled his mouth, and tears spilled, Sage was helpless at stopping his father from leaving.

* * *

 **Seven Years Old**

"Red, we need to tell him before he leaves for his journey! What if his parents see him on television, and try to take advantage of him? Doesn't he need to know the truth?" Delia yelled at her husband on the phone. She was supposed to be alone in the house, the boys out with Professor Oak's Pokemon Day Camp. Sage entered the house hesitantly, a scraped knee his prize for trying to out jump Ash.

"Of course Sage should know. I just don't see why I should be there, Delia. You told me to never come back."

"You idiot! I didn't mean it! I love you, and miss you, and the boys need their father!"

"And what would I tell him, Delia? That your parents didn't want you, and left you on our doorstep? We don't know how he came to us, Delia. We don't know his real name, or who his parents are. We have no leads despite what Officer Jenny has done. No one came forward with any information about him. Besides, why would he want me there, I left you all."

"They don't hold it against you! They love you and want you back. Please Red."

"Delia, I'm close to finding out what Giovanni has planned."

"Giovanni this, Giovanni that! I'm sick of hearing about it, Red! We are your family, and we miss you."

Sage blinked through his tears as he turned around and left the house. It was hours later that Ash found him, looking panicked. Worried because his brother had gone missing, and no one could find him. It felt like their father all over to him. Sage was apologetic, and promised to never disappear on him again.

* * *

 **Nine Years Old**

Delia hummed to herself as she finished folding the clothing hanging in front of her. In the peripheral of her vision she could see her sons, Ash, and Sage, playing with Blue's boy Gary, just outside of the forest. In the yard next door, she could see Leaf also keeping an eye on their boys, and placing her own laundry away. Delia made her way to the fence.

"Would you like to come over for some lemonade, Leaf? I would love some company."

"That would be nice, thanks Delia!" The woman nodded with a smile. "I'll bring over the apples I just got for a snack. I'm sure the boys would love some."

"I'm sure they will. To think, just two more years. Boys! Boys go wash up! Time for a snack."

"Coming mom!" Her two angels called. Soon all five sat around the table in Delia's kitchen.

"So boys, just two years to go. What Pokemon are you hoping to get?" The boys shared a look between them.

"Squirtle." Gary finally said, smirking.

"Bulbasaur." Ash was nearly bouncing in his seat, but glaring at Gary.

"Charmander." Sage grinned, his sage colored eyes sparkling happily. He frown suddenly, confusing his mother. "Why can we only chose them, though? Do we have to start with Pokemon from the Lab?"

"Of course not. If you find a Pokemon that you bond with before then, you can start with that one." Delia assured. "Just make sure you don't over sleep, though. Otherwise you won't get a Pokemon at all." The women laughed at their sons' faces. "Go on and go play some more, Ash, Gary. I need to speak to Sage for a minute."

"Is he in trouble?" Ash asked, anxious for his brother.

"No. I just have something I need to talk to him about. He'll tell you if he wants to, but he needs to hear this first."

"Okay." The tanned boy agreed, frowning. "Don't take too long. Professor Oak said we could help feed the baby Pokemon later."

"It won't take long, I promise." Soon, it was just the woman and her son. "Come sit, Sage."

"What is this about, mom? Am I in trouble?" Wide green eyes, so green they looked like melted grass, stared up at her in worry.

"No, you're not. Sage, sweetheart, I wish your father was here to talk to you about this, but I can't keep this from you any more." The woman's eyes were haunted by what she would have to tell her youngest child. How she wouldn't be able to tell him anything except that he was left behind on their steps.

"This is about me being adopted, isn't it?" The woman stiffened, eyes wide in surprise. "I overheard you and dad talking about it on the phone a couple of years ago. It's okay, mom. I was upset, but I also know you love me, and that's all that matters. I already told Ash, too." The boy hesitated. "I just want to know why my parents got rid of me."

"I don't know sweetheart. I think it has something to do with how you can levitate items, and change others." Delia admitted. "It's different, but you are just unique, and I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Can I go find Ash now?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **Ten Years Old**

Sage was exploring the woods a week after his birthday, the day that Delia and Red had found him on the doorstep, which made him two months younger than his brother. The ten year old couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he would be able to choose his Pokemon Partner. Ash, and Gary, had also chosen to wait until he turned ten to start their journey. All wanting to start the same time. Though Sage still didn't know what he was going to do.

As of yesterday, Kanto was among the regions that did Pokemon Contests, had a large Breeding Program, and the largest Pokemon League. Delia had just encouraged Sage to do what he wanted to do, and to stand up for his decisions. Ash was adamant, along with Gary, to join the league like their dads. However, both promised to support him in whatever it was he wished to do.

" _Ruff_!" Sage paused, looking through the trees to see a blue and white form bouncing around happily as it chase a butterfly. It looked up as he snapped a twig under his foot. " _Ruff?"_ The Pokemon trotted over, sniffing Sage's pant's leg. A smile flashed across it's face as it began to bounce around the boy.

"Hi, I'm Sage. Are you lost little one?" The Rockruff's green eyes saddened before it shook her head and started to coo sadly. "Are you alone?" The Pokemon nodded. "Do you want to come with me then? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind getting you some food for the night, and you don't have to leave until you're ready." The boy and the Puppy Pokemon walked back to the child's home. Sage talking about anything that popped in his head.

Delia just laughed, welcoming the Pokemon into their home.

"I want Sapphire to come with me, mom. I think I found my starter." Sapphire perked up, cooing happily as Sage held her close. Ash grinned, while Delia nodded with a soft smile. "I should call Professor Oak, right?"

"Yes, you should actually go over there. Get your Pokedex and trainer card." Delia smiled as Sage started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "He should be at the lab still if you hurry." She made the call as he ran out the door so fast, it was as if he teleported.

Unknown to her, neither of Delia's sons would have the conventional Pokemon Starters. In just half a day, Ash would receive a Pikachu, as he would be late for collecting his Pokemon. What was also unknown, was the destinies that her two boys would have. She would only ever do what she did best, take care of her children to the best of her abilities. To support them, where others would tell them to give up. Believe that they would make the right choices, and live long happy lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: Sapphire is the newest Puppy Pokemon in the series, Rockruff. Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. I hadn't realized that I hadn't named what Pokemon it was until** **Jostanos pointed out that I hadn't done so. They also pointed out my typo with the title. So thank you Jostanos!**

 **AN2: So, a bunch of you have been waiting for a very long time for me to continue with Shiny Sage. A lot has changed since then, and I am grateful for everyone's support. I am debating removing Sage's Life and sequels, and strictly rewrite them completely, but I may also leave them up until I finish writing them.**

 **DIFFERENCES:**

 **-Sage will no longer be paired with Steven.  
-Ash and Sage are the same age.  
** **-Sage will be older when he goes to Hogwarts.  
-All Pokemon up to Alola will be in this story.  
-That does not mean that Unova, Kalos, and Alola Pokemon are common in Kanto, they are actually rare.  
-Kanto will have Contests before they were originally brought in. For all we know, in the Pokemon Universe, maybe Contests existed there, but because Ash wasn't traveling with people who cared about Contests to begin with, he never noticed them. Many argue that Contests started in Hoenn (Anime Verse not Game Verse) when it is a known fact that Dawn(Hikari)'s mother was a Contestant in Sinnoh during her travels. I think they started in Sinnoh, moved to Hoenn, then slowly took over the rest of them. At least, that's my theory.  
-Sterling will not make an appearance. I am still upset about Rollie, and cannot use Sterling any more. Sage will not have an Eevee in the new version. Sapphire will be my newest Muse, based my darling American Pitbull, Lil Mamas.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri. Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.**

 **Please Enjoy Shiny Sage, and all that I have to offer in my writing. If you notice something wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

 **Decision of a Lifetime  
Chapter Two**

Sage stared incredulously at his brother as he exited the lab, pulling a resisting Pikachu behind him. Their mother was instantly cooing at him, going to pick him up. Sage wisely stepped back, Sapphire the Rockruff safely in his arms. Sage, once the Thunder Attack ended, whacked Ash atop the head.

"You idiot! How would you feel being dragged everywhere?" Ash's eyes widened, before he turned to the Pokemon to untie him.

"Please, please, can't we get along? I think it's awesome that I got you, and not another starter. Think about it, we can have so much fun!" Pikachu yawned, turning his head away. "If...if that's really how you feel, then just help me get one Pokemon, and I'll...I'll release you." Pikachu perked up, eyes wide and agreeing with the statement. Ash turned to his brother, hesitating. "Are you coming with me, or going your own way like Gary?"

"Ash, we've gone over this before. This is our chance to do something by ourselves. Of course I wouldn't mind traveling with you if you want me to go with you. I've already decided against Gym Battles, so rivalry won't be an issue." Ash gave him a searching look.

"You picked out what you want to do?"

"Contests. They just hit our shore. I rather show off what my Pokemon can do, then force them to battle if they don't like it." Ash looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Where is the first contest?"

"Viridian City." Sage hugged Sapphire a bit tighter.

"How about we travel to Pewter City together? I'll stick around for your first Contest, and you stay for my first badge. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Sage agreed, smiling. "Because my second contest is in Cerulean City. So I'll continue while you take on the Pewter Gym Leader."

"Great! Lets go then!" Ash cheered, grabbing Sage's hand to drag him along much like he had been doing to Pikachu. Said Electric-Pokemon was being pushed forward by Sapphire.

It was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Sage's eye twitched as he stalked into Viridian City. Alone aside from Sapphire. His brother had made a flock of Spearow. Thankfully, Sage and Sapphire had gone unnoticed, but the two boys had been separated. After checking into the Pokemon Center, Sage called home to let their mother know that Ash had gotten lost, and that Sage would call as soon as he found his that, he stepped outside once again.

Finding the Contest Hall made it apparent while he could get his Contest Pass, he would need two Pokemon to participate in the Contest, one for the Appeal round, and another for the Battle rounds. So, with only three days before the closing of registration, a week before the Contest itself, Sage set off into the forest to look for another Pokemon.

By the second day, Ash showed up with a heavily injured Pikachu, with a redhead with a temper running after him for destroying her bike. Surprisingly, Sage and Misty hit it off, constantly calling Ash out for the stupid moves that he made getting to Viridian. Sage also ratted his brother out to Delia, who warned Ash that he was to buy Misty a new bike as soon as it was fixed. Ash had also convinced Sage to go to Pewter City with him, as Viridian Gym only allowed those that had seven badges to challenge the leader.

For two days, Sage searched high and low for something that caught his eye. Other than a Caterpie here, and a Weedle there, nothing called to him. He wanted something unique to go with Sapphire. An Alolan Pokemon on top of being a Shiny, in Kanto? Sage still wasn't sure how the Pokemon ended up outside of Pallet Town. He was, however, grateful that Sapphire was with him now.

A flash of yellow, the last day to register for the Contest, had Sage pausing.

Laying, passed out on the ground, was a Shiny Rattata. Swarming around it was a bunch of Beedrill. The poor mouse Pokemon was tiny, even for a Rattata. It looked four inches smaller than normal, and likely a few pound lighter.

"Sapphire, use Roar!" As the sound echoed around the clearing, a few Beedrill retreat, but most stay. Sage managed to dart forward for the small form. "Use Rock Tomb to cage them!" Sage yelled as he passed his Rock-Type Pokemon. The Trainer and Pokemon raced away to the Pokemon Center, where the poor Rattata was seen to by Nurse Joy.

"Will she be okay?" Sage asked sadly, as Chansey set about healing the fainted Pokemon.

"Rattata will be fine, Sage. I promise. There isn't much you can do for her here, and you still need to find another Pokemon if you want to partake in the Contest at the end of the week." Sage nodded morosely as he left the window to return to the woods.

He passed Ash and Misty, who were battling and preparing Ash for his battle against the Pewter Gym Leader. They waved, and he had to smile. Before long he was within the woods again. Looking for another Pokemon to catch. He hoped, that when the Rattata woke up, that she would join Sapphire and him in their journey.

"We might have to choose a Bug-Type as our partner, Sapphire." Sage told his Starter. Said Pokemon jumped into his arms, rubbing her head against his neck, scratching him slightly with the sharp rocks embedded there. Sage just nuzzled back. Hearing a slightly familiar chatter, Sage looked around.

A Venonat was in the distance, readying a Stun Spore attack.

"Sapphire, use Crunch!" The Bug-Type cried out in pain, and Sage threw the Pokeball in his hand.

A grin crossed his face as it finished rocking back and forth. He froze, eyes wide, when just as he reached for it, the Pokeball started rocking again. A breath of relief crossed his lips as it held still, giving a soft ding as the Pokemon was caught. Sage called it out, kneeling to smile at the slightly frightened Pokemon.

"Hi, I'm Sage, and this is Sapphire. Won't you please come with us? I promise you don't need to fight. In fact, I'd like to use you in Appeals for a Contest, where we get to show the world how beautiful you are." The Pokemon's blue eyes brighten some. Sage was excited that he'd caught another Shiny Pokemon.

"Veno!" The Pokemon agreed, smiling.

"Okay, now, time for a name." Sage studied the Pokemon. "Why not Sophi? It's the same pretty purple as your coat." The Insect Pokemon nodded, nearly falling over. Laughing, Sage stood up, looking around. "Well, let's go get registered so that we can start practicing for our Appeal!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Viridian City Contest! I'm very excited to be here, as it is Kanto's first Contest ever! I'm your M.C. Lilian Meridian! With me is Raoul Contesta, Mr. Suziko, and Viridian's very own Nurse Joy! Would any of you like to say anything?"

"I cannot wait to see what Pokemon our Coordinators will be showing off!" Nurse Joy smiled kindly.

"Remarkable to be here!" Mr. Suziko chimed happily.

"We have many Contestants and only one Ribbon. I wonder who will win." Mr. Contesta calmly stated.

"Time to begin! Help me in welcoming Pewter City's Solidad, a veteran when it comes to Contests. She's been to both Sinnoh, and Hoenn, and I cannot be happier that she has decided to join us here today!" Lilian squealed as the woman walked out.

Sage nervously brushed Sapphire's fur for the third time since he started waiting for his turn in the appeals. Many older Coordinators were giving kind pointers to all the younger ones. Likely because they could remember how nerve wrecking their first Contest had been. Sage smiled as he remembered that his family was waiting for his turn, ready to watch him wow the crowd.

"Sage Ketchum, you have five minutes!" A stage hand called out. Sage nervously recalled Sapphire before going to wait beside the stage, where a girl with a Meowth was just finishing her performance.

"And with that, Veronica moves on with a score of Eighty-Nine! Up next, we have a Rookie straight out of Pallet Town. Will Sage Ketchum please come out?" Sage took a steadying breath before briskly walking out and relaxing as he caught sight of his mother and brother.

"Sophi, time to dance!" Sage tossed the ball as if he was fist pumping the air. The Venonat came out, spinning in a pirouette gracefully as it landed on the stage. "Stun Spore, Sleeping Powder, and Poison Powder followed by Confusion!" The yellow, green, and purple dust sparkled as Venonat swirled them around with the Psychic move. Flowers, shapes, and even Pokemon danced around the stage. As the story came to an end, human and Pokemon bowed.

"What a pretty picture! What do our judges think?" Lilian asked, smiling.

"Simply remarkable!" Mr. Suziko's screen lit up with an 88.

"To think, you just got your Venonat a few days ago." Nurse Joy smiled, giving her own number, a 90.

"It was a lovely performance." Agreed Mr. Contesta as he gave a score of 85.

"That, folks, gives Sage a score of 87. On the low side of scoring, but there is a chance he just might make it to the next round!" Sage smiled nervously as he left the stage after recalling Sophi. His mother was waiting to pull him into a hug in her excitement. To his surprise, Sage saw Professor Oak also waiting.

"That was well done, Sage! I'm so proud of you!" Delia squealed happily. She turned to Ash, pointing at him. "You better do just as well with your Gym Battle in Pewter City!"

"Yes mom." Ash grinned sheepishly while Misty laughed at him.

"And that, folks, finishes the Appeal Round!" Lilian's voice cut through, causing everyone to turn to the screen. "Now it's time to see who will be continuing on to the next rounds!" Sage held his breath as more and more faces filled the screen.

His face filled the last spot.

"Okay folks, you have twenty minutes to grab a bite to eat before the Battle Stage begins!" Lilian called happily. Sage was snagged away to get something from a vendor outside. They spoke about future plans, trying to put the Contest out of focus, so Sage would calm down.

He was the first battle when they returned.

"Up first we have the Rookie Sage with a girl popular back in Sinnoh, Michelle!" A girl with bouncy blond curls skipped out across from Sage. "Coordinators ready your Pokemon!"

"Sapphire, time to dance!"

"Time to play, Cherubi!" The girl called out her Cherry Pokemon. Sage smirked slightly, relaxing, despite it being a Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Five minutes on the clock, are you ready? Begin!"

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Dance out of the way, Sapphire! Use Fire Fang!" The crowd murmured to themselves in surprise as the Rock-Type did as asked. The Cherubi cried out in pain as Sapphire darted backwards and out of harm's way.

"Use Sunny Day, Cherubi!" Michelle ordered, still relaxed. "Follow with Solar Beam."

"Keep moving, don't stand still, Sapphire!" The Rock-Type Pokemon let out a happy noise as she continued moving about. Cherubi tried to follow with the Solar Beam, but missed. "Use Rock Tomb like with the Beedrill!" Cherubi couldn't react fast enough, and was caged within the rocks.

"Use Seed Bomb to get out, Cherubi!"

"Be ready to use Sand Attack as soon as Cherubi is freed!" Just as the walls surrounding the Grass-Type exploded, the buzzer went off.

"Time's up! Let's see who won!"

Sage looked up hopefully at the board as it blink black for a moment before revealing the winner.


	3. Chapter 3

**List of Sage's Pokemon: Sapphire-Rockruff, Sophi-Venonat**

 **AN2: So, a bunch of you have been waiting for a very long time for me to continue with Shiny Sage. A lot has changed since then, and I am grateful for everyone's support. I am debating removing Sage's Life and sequels, and strictly rewrite them completely, but I may also leave them up until I finish writing them.**

 **DIFFERENCES:**

 **-Sage will no longer be paired with Steven.  
-Ash and Sage are the same age.  
** **-Sage will be older when he goes to Hogwarts.  
-All Pokemon up to Alola will be in this story.  
-That does not mean that Unova, Kalos, and Alola Pokemon are common in Kanto, they are actually rare.  
-Kanto will have Contests before they were originally brought in. For all we know, in the Pokemon Universe, maybe Contests existed there, but because Ash wasn't traveling with people who cared about Contests to begin with, he never noticed them. Many argue that Contests started in Hoenn (Anime Verse not Game Verse) when it is a known fact that Dawn(Hikari)'s mother was a Contestant in Sinnoh during her travels. I think they started in Sinnoh, moved to Hoenn, then slowly took over the rest of them. At least, that's my theory.  
-Sterling will not make an appearance. I am still upset about Rollie, and cannot use Sterling any more. Sage will not have an Eevee in the new version. Sapphire will be my newest Muse, based my darling American Pitbull, Lil Mamas.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri. Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.**

 **Please Enjoy Shiny Sage, and all that I have to offer in my writing. If you notice something wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

 **Expectations  
Chapter Three**

Sage shook hands with Michelle. The girl looked ready to start crying, having lost against a Rookie. She nodded to him before stalking off on her side of the stage. Sage was met at his side by hid brother, who clapped him on the back. The two went back to the common room that everyone was waiting in to watch Solidad from Pewter City and a wandering mistral, Nando. Both appeared to have strong Pokemon. Solidad with her Slowpoke, and Nando's Sunflora. Solidad barely won.

Sage breezed through the next two rounds, facing a Ponyta then a Magnemite. Before he knew it, he was facing off with Solidad in the Finals. The two shared a friendly look as they called out their Pokemon. Lilian looked ready to explode in her excitement.

"Coordinators ready?" Both gave the affirmative. "Begin!"

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun!" A powerful water attack came rushing at Sapphire.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" The Rockruff jumped to the side of the Water Gun, and pounced hard on the ground. A giant boulder appeared before her, hovering long enough that she could spin around and kick with her powerful hind legs. The attack slammed into Slowpoke, sending the Dopey Pokemon into the wall past the stage, causing dust to fill the area. Sage and Sapphire both flinched back. "Oh my gosh! Is Slowpoke okay?"

"Solidad?" Lilian also looked concerned. The dust settled to reveal a trembling Slowpoke.

"Use Psychic, Slowpoke!" Solidad called as it stumbled onto the stage.

"Swagger, Sapphire!" Slowpoke tripped, landing on it's face in pain.

"Use Surf, Slowpoke!" Unable to call out a counter move, Sage watched, helpless as the water attacked Sapphire relentlessly, and Slowpoke tackled her. The move faded away, revealing barely standing Pokemon in the wake. The timer went off, signaling the end of the battle.

"Looks like the Contest will run overtime, everyone! We have a tie!" Lilian squealed. Solidad and Sage shared looks before looking at their Pokemon.

"Can you keep going, Slowpoke?"

"Sapphire?" Both Pokemon looked at their Coordinators, before locking into a staring contest. They shared a smile before both fell forward. Sapphire caught herself the last second.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle. Sage has won!" Sage's mouth fell open, before he was running to his Pokemon to scoop her up and cuddle her close.

"You did it Sapphire. You won the battle for us! Good job, girl!" Sage cheered, still grinning, he turned to Solidad, holding out his hand. "Thanks for the Battle."

"I had fun as well. I better keep a good eye out on you." She teased. Sage tried to pout, but his smile was too strong.

* * *

Sage walked into the Rattata's room, where she had completely recovered, and was receiving one last checkup before Nurse Joy let her go. The two had bonded for the last week, and Sage wanted her to come with him. He just had to ask.

"Rattata, would you like to travel with us?" The Pokemon looked at him in surprise before smiling and jumping onto his shoulder after Nurse Joy left. "Do you want to battle, or..?" Sage held up the Pokeball he'd gotten out for this very minute. The Rattata reached out to touch the machine with her paw. Sage quickly called her out again. "Your new name is Saffron, okay?" The Pokemon chittered back, rubbing their cheeks together. "Come on, my mom wanted to meet you and Sophi."

Delia had to pet each one, scolding Ash when she realized her youngest boy had caught three Pokemon, and he had none aside from the Pokemon from Professor Oak. He promised to have three by the time they reached Pewter City.

* * *

"Ash, I can't stick around much longer." Sage warned his brother a couple of weeks later as Ash trained for his rematch against Brock. "I have to get to Cerulean in the next two weeks." Ash flinched, nodding.

"Yeah, okay. Call mom when you arrive. I'll call her before I leave." Sage nodded, hugging his brother.

"You'll do great. You're a lot stronger today then yesterday. Just, don't get over confidant."

"Right. See you soon." Sage murmured a bye, before leaving the Battling Field behind the Pokemon Center. He made sure to stock up on supplies before he headed out.

Sage took his time, not rushing to Cerulean. He needed another Pokemon, because the Cerulean Contest was a double Appeal and Battle. That meant two Pokemon for each round. In his pocket was a booklet on Contests, which included a listing of Contests, and their requirements.

"Look out!" A voice called out. Sage instinctively ducked, having grown up in and out of Professor Oak's lab. A Flamethrower narrowly missed him. "I'm sorry!" A boy with green hair and eyes ran up, a Flareon at his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Though, the next person may not be." The boy blushed, nodding.

"I'm sorry. How about you have lunch with me to make up for it. I'm Andy, by the way."

"Sage Ketchum."

"You beat Solidad at the Viridian Contest!" The boy nearly shouted. "How? My brother couldn't even beat her in his first contest!" Sage flushed with pride.

"Well, I had great Pokemon, and I practiced as hard as I could with them." Andy nodded, frowning as he set about making lunch. "So where are you headed?"

"Cerulean City. My next Gym Battle is there." Sage blinked, nodding.

"Want to travel together, then? It may be fun."

"You know what, sure."

* * *

Sage yawned as he walked into the Contest Hall to register. Andy promised to get them a room in the Pokemon Center, so he could get a spot. It was the last day to get in, seeing as they not only got lost, but gotten stuck in a thunderstorm. Both were still soaked to the bone, but Sage was determined to collect the Cerulean Ribbon. It had to be the prettiest ribbon he'd ever seen, after all.

"Oh! You're the Rookie that won in Viridian!" The woman behind the counter nearly yelled, gain everyone's attention. Sage blushed as whispers began to circle. "Everything seems to be in order! I can't wait to watch you perform!"

"Thank you." Sage nodded, retreating to train his new Pokemon.

On the way to Cerulean, Sage came across two Vulpix kits. Both were Shiny, but one was an Ice-Type from Alola. Like Rockruff, Sage got the feeling they were abandoned, or their parent was. Sage had plans for them to Battle together, as it had been difficult to beat the combination of Fire and Ice. They were aptly named Sunny and Stormy. Andy teased that he was a magnet for Shiny Pokemon.

"Okay, we need to work on our combinations, guys." Sage told Sunny and Stormy. The Vulpix kits bounced in place. Sage grinned in return. "Right, let's get started."

* * *

"This is it, folks, the semi-finals of the Cerulean Contest!" Lilian grinned. "Winner faces Nando in the finals! Help me in welcoming Karla and Sage!" The two walked out, calling out their Pokemon. Sunny and Stormy against a Squirtle and a Charmander wearing a hat. "Five minutes on the clock, Coordinators ready? Begin!"

"Flamethrower on that white Vulpix, Charmander!"

"Block it, Sunny! Use Powder Snow, Stormy!" Sage grinned when the Flamethrower hit home, powering up Sunny thanks to the ability Flash Fire. "Sunny Day, Sunny! Baby Doll Eyes, Stormy!"

"Rain Dance, Squirtle." Everyone gave the girl a shocked look, glancing quickly at Charmander.

Who was using it's hat as an umbrella for it's tail.

"Clever!" Sage called out, smiling. "But you forgot one thing."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Ice Beam, Stormy!" The water froze, both Vulpix jumping to avoid being froze to the ground. The Charmander barely missed the same fate at the Squirtle.

"Use-" The girl was cut off by the buzzer sounding.

"And the one facing off against Nando is Sage!"

Not even ten minutes later, Sage flinched as the Solar Beam finished off Stormy, his last chance against Nando's Sunflora, who proved to be a challenge. The Rookie, still holding a struggling Sunny, walked over and collected Stormy in his arms as well, hiding his face in their fur. Hiding his tears that he didn't want shown on television.

"You both did a great job." Sage told them, once he'd calmed down some. A hand entering his view showed Nando offering a hand up. Smiling sheepishly, Sage accepted it. "Thanks for the battle."

"Thank you for a fun time." Nando smiled happily. "You were brilliant, Sage Ketchum. Never doubt your abilities." Sage nodded, his smile turning a degree brighter. "You knocked out my Poliwag. If you'd gotten in the last move, Ice Shard would have knocked out my Sunflora."

"Thank you, Nando." Sage grinned, waving before he went off with Andy.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Sage asked Andy the next day as they entered the Gym. "I'm sorry I couldn't really help with strategy much." Sage held Sapphire a bit closer to his chest.

"It's fine!" Andy assured, smiling. "You being here is enough. I promise."

"Welcome to the Cerulean Gym!" A blonde woman greeted, smiling. "I'm Daisy! I'll be taking any challenges today!" She looked between the two boys. "Which of you will be going first?"

"Oh, no! I'm not challenging the Gym." Sage said, shaking his head. "I'm a Coordinator."

"Ah! I saw you perform yesterday, right? Shiny Sage is what they called you when I asked around later. Apparently you're catching only Shiny Pokemon!" Sage blushed, his grip tightening enough to make Sapphire squirm.

"I don't mean to catch nothing but Shiny Pokemon. I just seem to have the luck to get one when I am looking for a new Pokemon."

"Of course you don't go looking for Shiny Pokemon. They're rare enough as it is! It takes some incredible luck to get more than one in your team!" Daisy agreed, grinning. "Now, shall we have that battle, kid?" She turned to Andy, who nodded in agreement. Sage found a spot to sit down in and watch the show.

"Okay, let's get started!" The referee appeared by the water filled stage.

"Both of you will have two Pokemon! Challenger is the only one able to switch out their Pokemon at any time. Winner will be the one with Pokemon left on the field. Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Luvdisc, help me out."

"Delcatty, steady!" Andy called out the purple Prim Pokemon.

"Luvdisc, use Swift!" Andy winced as the attack hit home.

"Delcatty, use Thunderbolt on the water!"

"Jump up, Delcatty!" Daisy's response was quick.

"Now use Headbutt! Send it higher!" Andy grinned as the Rendezvous Pokemon was sent high into the sky, and flailed about helplessly. "Use Thunder!" The attack hit home, electrocuting the Water-Type Pokemon. The pink heart shaped Pokemon hit the water with a large splash before floating to the surface, knocked out.

"First round goes to the Challenger, Andy!" Daisy huffed before calling out her Dewgong next. Frowning, Andy recalled his Delcatty to give him a rest.

"Steady, Plusle!" Andy put his hands to his side.

"Dewgong, help me out! Use Ice Shard!"

"Don't stand still, keep moving!" Plusle jumped from platform to platform to avoid the Ice Shard attack. "Use Electro Ball!"

"Dive to dodge, Dewgong!" The ball of electricity flew harmlessly into the wall.

"Use Charge!" Andy urged, using the chance to make Plusle's attacks more powerful.

"Ice Beam, Dewgong!"

"Dodge it, Plusle! Use Discharge!" A large amount of electricity hit the water, electrifying the Pokemon within. It was barely able to move in response.

"Drill Run, Dewgong!"

"Sing!" Daisy gaped as her Pokemon fell asleep. She sighed, recalling it.

"Good job kid." Andy grinned sheepishly. "Are you heading to Vermillion next then?"

"No. I need to rethink my style, so we're heading to Fuchsia first. A Contest is being held there in a few months. So we're going the long way around." Sage explained, holding Sapphire close. "Also, when a Trainer named Ash Ketchum comes by, can you let him know where we're headed?"

"Sure thing, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage's Pokemon: Sapphire-Rockruff, Sophi-Venonat, Saffron-Rattata, Sunny-(K)Vulpix, Stormy-(A)Vulpix**

 **Andy's Pokemon: Delcatty, Plusle, Flareon, Snubull**

 **AN: So, this chapter was hard to get out. I want to thank everyone for being patient with me! Many of you probably haven't been made aware, but I have depression, and the last few months, I haven't written anything, not even working on my novel. So to have this out is a huge step of saying, 'Hey depression, go suck it!' Least, that's my opinion.**

 **DIFFERENCES:**

 **-Sage will no longer be paired with Steven.  
** **-Ash and Sage are the same age.  
** **-Sage will be older when he goes to Hogwarts.  
** **-All Pokemon up to Alola will be in this story.  
** **-That does not mean that Unova, Kalos, and Alola Pokemon are common in Kanto, they are actually rare.  
** **-Kanto will have Contests before they were originally brought in. For all we know, in the Pokemon Universe, maybe Contests existed there, but because Ash wasn't traveling with people who cared about Contests to begin with, he never noticed them. Many argue that Contests started in Hoenn (Anime Verse not Game Verse) when it is a known fact that Dawn(Hikari)'s mother was a Contestant in Sinnoh during her travels. I think they started in Sinnoh, moved to Hoenn, then slowly took over the rest of them. At least, that's my theory.  
** **-Sterling will not make an appearance. I am still upset about Rollie, and cannot use Sterling any more. Sage will not have an Eevee in the new version. Sapphire will be my newest Muse, based my darling American Pitbull, Lil Mamas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri. Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.**

 **Please Enjoy Shiny Sage, and all that I have to offer in my writing. If you notice something wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

 **A Lesson in Forgiveness  
Chapter Four**

Sage stretched as he entered Celadon City's Contest Hall. They both were tired, and couldn't wait to take a break in the Pokemon Center, but Sage had to go to the Hall before anything to register. Sage had managed to catch a Shiny Ponyta, whom he named Stardust. Andy had gotten his hands on a Bulbasaur. They were in town for Sage's fourth Contest Ribbon in Kanto, and Andy's sixth badge.

"Oh my gosh, you're Shiny Sage!" The woman behind the counter squealed, gaining the attention of the others in the the Contest Hall.

Sage blushed as she gushed about his last performance, where he had proven why he was the Rookie of the Year in Kanto. He had beaten a man named Robert, who was well known in the Contest Circuit. Apparently the only one that had even came close to beating the man before, was a woman named Johanna, who was also Sage's favorite Coordinator.

"Miss, please, I would like to register. I have things I need to do today, including finding a place to sleep." Sage fibbed, but it worked as the woman set to work.

"I don't see what the big deal is about him." A snide voice said from a distance. "Sure, he's got a bunch of Shiny Pokemon, big deal. He's nothing. I bet he burns out in the first rounds in the Grand Festival." Sage turned, Sapphire growling in his arms. It was a blonde speaking to her friends.

"But he beat Robert!"

"Beginner's luck. I doubt he can do it again. Once you gain the judges' favors, you'll always have it." Sage bit back a retort, and retreated from the building. He was determined to prove the brat wrong.

* * *

"Okay folks, what we've all been waiting for! Sage versus Kana!" It was the girl who was being rude before. She was sneering at him. "Coordinators ready? Five minutes on the clock. Begin!"

"Go, Beedrill, Vespiquen!" Sage winced, but called out his Pokemon.

"Saffron, Stardust! Time to dance!" They appeared together, the small Rattata landing on the Ponyta's large head. The audience, who hadn't seen Ponyta yet, awed. Saffron was shaking, worrying Sage. "Saffron, you can do this! You're strong, remember?" The Pokemon blinked, looking at him with a nod. "Right, use Sunny Day, and you use Flamethrower Stardust!" The overpowered fire hit true, dealing major damaged to the opposing Pokemon.

"Use Defend Order!" A swarm of bees converged on the two Bug-Type Pokemon, protecting them. "Use Brick Break on the little pest, Beedrill! Rain Dance Vespiguen!" Sage smirked.

"Ice Beam, Saffron!" The water froze, as did both Bug-Type Pokemon's wings. "Now use Heat Wave, Ponyta!" The Fire-Type attack hit true, knocking the Bug-Types out.

"And with three minutes on the clock we have our winner. Sage Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Sage blushed as many people started to squeal, shout, and whistle. "I can't wait to see what will happen at the next Contest you are in!" Lilian grinned happily.

Sage was awarded his newest ribbon. He was proud of his Pokemon, and couldn't wait until he got his final ribbon. He could see Kana steaming in the background, and knew that she would be an issue later. However, for now, he was going to go celebrate with Andy for a job well done.

* * *

Sage laughed as Sapphire pranced about after floating leaves as they walked along Route 7 to Saffron City. Andy's new Snubbull running after. It was becoming one of Andy's top Pokemon quickly as it was quite strong, just not wanting to evolve. Sage held nothing back as he teased Andy for adding yet another cute Pokemon to his team. The green haired preteen took the ribbing, easily admitting that his team was full of the cute, or pretty, Pokemon.

"Ruff!" The sound of Sapphire growling at something had them pausing not far from Saffron City.

Sage ran forward, worried that the Puppy Pokemon would be bugging a larger Pokemon. To his relief it was just the Pokemon standing protectively in front of Snubull as she stared down a human. Said human was kneeling, offering his hand to sniff. When the man looked up, Sage tripped.

" _Dad_?"

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Hello Sage. How are you doing?" Sage could only stare. His body felt cold, and the previously non-windy day, was suddenly rushing at him. At the worried look in Red's gaze, Sage knew that his father was likely worried about him. as his back hit the ground, Sage knew why.

Things went black following a sharp pain at the back of his head.

* * *

"So, he's a Coordinator, huh? Is he good?"

"One of the best I've seen. He's only just started, and yet he's meeting every challenge that many have failed before. Sage is a strong person." Andy's voice relaxed Sage's slightly tensing muscles. "Why was he so surprised to see you? I've never seen Sage faint over something before. It was slightly alarming."

"I had to leave him, and his brother, when they were very young. I'm still attempting to finish what I started out to do. However, it is difficult, especially since Blue is no longer around to help me." Hurt, sadness, and loneliness colored Red's voice.

Sage opened his eyes, noting that he was facing away from the other two. Sapphire was curled up against his stomach. Protecting her trainer's weak spot. It brought a small smile to his face before he caught himself. Slowly, he sat up, and moved her to his lap. To his surprise, Red and Andy were facing away from him.

"He's doing alright, then." Sage could hear the pride in his father's voice, and felt a pang.

What right did he have to be proud of him and Ash?

"What are you proud about? You weren't there!" Sage's voice had the two jumping and turning around. Sage glared as he stood from his sleeping bag. "You left us just like my old family did! You abandoned us!" Red looked away, nodding.

"You're right. I abandoned my family. I left you, when I could have just told the police everything I know about Giovanni. I just couldn't. As it is, the man is a monster that is spreading hate and fear and loss. I'm sorry that it cost me a chance to see you boys grow up. I am not, however, sorry I left. I'm the only one able to help fight him, I couldn't just let it go."

"I thought so. Come on, Andy. I need to register, and you need your last badge." Sage put away his sleeping bag, and picked Sapphire back up.

"Right." Andy shot Red a blank stare before following his friend. The two were quiet for a while. "Sage?" Andy questioned when Sage came to a stop around ten minutes later.

The black haired boy turned to face his friend, head bowed. Andy frowned moving to stand right in front of him. Sage shocked him by leaning forward to press his forehead against Andy's shoulder. Feeling the boy shaking, Andy hugged him loosely. The two were silent, allowing the smaller boy to express himself quietly. Sapphire was still for once, sensing her Trainer needed time to cry.

"It's not fair." Sage sobbed finally after nearly an hour of crying.

"What isn't?" Andy had a feeling he knew what his friend was about to say.

"I still love him. It's not fair. He left us." Sage sniffled, arm around Andy's waist. "Why do I love him still, when he left me behind? Am I that unwanted, Andy? Do people just throw me away before they're bored of me?"

"Don't say that! No one feels that way about you, Sage! Your father left you, yes, but he never once stopped loving you, did he?" Sage sniffed again, making Andy sigh. "Gosh Sage, you're my best friend. I always want to know how you're doing, and see you smiling. It hurts to see you this upset. Why don't we make camp over there, rest, and continue traveling tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

* * *

Sage snickered as Andy nearly skipped from the Saffron City Gym. The adults around them were either shaking their heads, laughing with Sage, or frowning in displeasure. Other Trainers eyed the boy enviously, or were sizing Andy up.

"Okay, happy-go-lucky, I need to go register for my final contest. I'll meet you back at the room."

"Yeah, sure." Andy agreed, grinning. "I'll buy some take out for us too!"

"Nothing spicy!" Sage called after before heading to the Contest Hall.

Thankfully, as it was the first day that people were to sign up, Sage missed the rush of people. It also meant that he could actually scope out the competition that filtered in as he hid in a corner for a while. The most serious would arrive the first day, or the day after. Others were the desperate. Thankfully, if Sage lost this Contest, there were still two left, but he'd rather not rush in collecting his ribbons.

He left after an hour, knowing that Andy would show up to drag him off if he didn't. He was taking his time reaching the Pokemon Center. It wasn't like he was in too much of a rush. It was a nice day, and Sapphire was having fun by dashing forward and back. The two felt at peace. Which Sage needed after what happened on the way into Saffron.

"Did you hear? Some Trainer was injured battling Team Rocket!" A woman was talking to her friends at a cafe. "I heard he's in critical condition at the hospital!"

"It wasn't some trainer, Mira! It was Red Ketchum! You know, the guy that basically ended their reign when he was _ten_." Sage froze before spinning and running over to the three women.

"You said my dad's in the hospital?" He asked, eyes wide. The women gasped in shock. "Where is it?" He nearly shouted.

"Three blocked over after you take a right down the way you were coming." The woman who hadn't joined in on the gossip recovered first. Sage nodded his thanks, rushing off.

He got glares upon arriving. He panted as he stood before the reception, gasping for air even as it felt like the world was closing in on him. The woman was yelling for a nurse, something about panic attacks, but Sage paid her no mind as he tried to gather his wits.

"My dad!" He finally got out, shaking. "Red Ketchum! Where is he?" All the hospital personal paused.

"Kid, I can't tell you that until you calm down." A doctor had arrived, and was holding Sage's shoulders. "You're having a panic attack, and are in shock."

"Please, just tell me he's alive!"

"He's alive." Sage sagged, sobbing harshly as the man held him tightly. "Is there an adult I can call to inform them of what has happened?"

"Yeah." Sage rattled off his home number, and allowed the man to steer him into a room. He was sat on a bed, and given a basic check up. "I'm fine."

"You just had a panic attack."

"Not really. I almost had a panic attack. My panic attacks are more violent than that. I'm mostly just numb now." Sage wiped at his eyes. "Can I see him?"

"Let's wait until your mother is here as well."

"He's bad, isn't he? He could still die."

"I'm sorry. I can't answer any questions you have. You're a child. Your mother has to wave your father's rights for me to tell you things. Why don't you and your Rockruff lay down, and relax until she gets here?" Sage gave in."Is there anyone I need to inform that you're here?"

"I'm traveling with Andy, he's at the Pokemon Center."

"Okay, I'll call and have Nurse Joy let him know what is going on. Get some rest. I'll come in and check on you before my shift is over." Sage nodded.

He was asleep before the man left the room.


End file.
